


Migraine

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes cuddles, Bucky Barnes one-shot, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Marvel One-shot, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter Soldier cuddles, Winter Soldier one-shot, because why not write this, just super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader isn’t feeling the greatest, so Bucky comes and takes care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The past few weeks have been really gnarly for me. I get really bad migraines that are extremely painful, so I basically needed more fluffy Bucky cuddles.

 

Bucky enters the kitchen to see everyone at the counter already eating, but something felt off. He realized that you weren’t there. As realization sunk in, he hasn’t seen you all day. Usually, you’re the first one to show up for meals just in case if anyone needed anything. So to find out you weren’t there, was odd.

 

“Where’s (Y/N)?”

Steve looks up from his plate and glances around, the fact that he hasn’t seen you around either finally dawning on him. “I haven’t seen her all day. FRIDAY where’s (Y/N)?”

“Miss (Y/N) is in her room, sir.” Bucky’s mouth forms into a thin line and lets out a small sigh before heading back down the hallway towards her room.

 

The knock at your door sent a shooting pain through your head. No matter what you took, nothing worked. You felt as if your brain was being ripped out of your skull. You moaned out in pain as another knock echoed through your quiet room. The moan turns into a hiss when the door opens and bright light spreads through the room.

“What are you doing in here doll?” Bucky, you loved him to death, but right now wasn’t the best time.

 

“M-Migraine…” Your voice mumbled from under your comforter shield. It takes a Bucky a few moments to realize what’s actually going on. He quietly shuts the door behind him and sits on the bed beside you. You whine as the bed dips from his weight and curl yourself deeper under the blankets. Tears rolled down your cheeks as another jolt of sharp pain made its way behind your eyes.

 

“Have you been in here all day?”

 

You nod but regretted it the second after you moved. How you wished you could have a headache. At least those you’d be able to live with, migraines, on the other hand, were fucking torture. For the first time since he walked in, you turned to face him. He could see the dark circles under your eyes, the paleness of your skin and his heart just drops.

“Maybe I should-”

 

“N-NO.” You whimpered, fresh tears formed as the shout rocks through your brain. “S-Stay please...I don’t want t-to be alone.”

 

Bucky’s heart instantly breaks when he hears your voice crack. Instead of arguing, because that would get him nowhere, he instead kicks off his shoes and strips down to just his boxers. Then settles down beside you under the covers after helping you remove the thick comforter. Your body is shivering but you felt as if a furnace was implanted in your body, your stomach felt queasy, but Bucky’s presence made it bearable. He reaches out towards you and gently pulls you into his chest. He rubs slow circles against your lower back with his left hand, trying to cool you down. You decided against wearing any clothes, besides a thin shirt of Bucky’s, because fuck clothes in general. Plus Bucky’s cool soft metal fingertips felt amazing on your sweaty skin. Your eyes slowly begin to close as your body soon relaxed into his touch.

  
He doesn’t realize you fell asleep until your arms tighten around him, your head nuzzling into his chest. He can’t help but smile when he looks at you and how cute you look in his shirt. The sheet was pushed off to the side, your legs hanging out. It gave him a chance to take in your long legs, the way your curves and hips dipped. Still amazed on how lucky he was to have you. He buried his nose into your hair, allowing you to pull him closer. He continues to run his fingers across your back, sleep soon overcoming him. Hoping that you’d feel better in the morning.  


End file.
